Calling
by Watercatcher7984
Summary: Ally's just a normal girl trying to live life like the rest of us. Or so it would seem.
1. Chapter 1

Did you know that my favorite part of a book are the images the pop into your head as you read? I love them, being able to see the flowers blooming in front of the story tale cottages and the elegant evening gowns swishing in the wind. Even if its not me wearing them its nice to imagine that I am. I love books, books love me. Its like they whisper to me. Stick Cinderella under my pillow at night and my dreams will be filled with pumpkin carriages and glass slippers. I know its not normal. I know that no one else, at least no one I know of, can do that also. And so thats why know one else knows. Not my family, not my friends, no one. And no one ever will, why would I tell them when they would just lock me up in some loony bin for the rest of time? Or drag me into some government facility for testing? I love books but I avoid libraries. My mom doesn't understand why, she wouldn't, of course. All of the voices rallying for attention in my brain, its way to much to handle. I'll stick to one book at a time, thank you. Even my textbooks do it, if I'm holding a history textbook then you can count on visions and sounds of Christopher Columbus and Martin Luther King Jr. implanted in my brain. A math text book will send visions of numbers swirling into my mind. Its a wonder that I didn't actually go crazy, I thought there was no way my predicament could get any worse. But, like most things in my life, it did.

I was sitting in my room, rereading one of my favorite books, The Outsiders, for about the millionth time. As Johnny worked his way around my mind I was startled by a noise from my closet. I looked up, furrowing my brow. What could that be? Convinced that I had imagined it I returned to my reading, allowing the voices of the boys to consume me once more. I hadn't been reading for thirty seconds when, there it was again! That noise from my closet! Failing at convincing myself that I had imagined it, again, I got up, throwing my book down on the chair behind me and stalked cautiously over to my closet. Knowing my little sisters this was probably some silly little prank, where one of them was hiding in the closet, waiting for me to open the door so that they could jump out and 'scare' me.

I reached my hand out towards the door knob, and then I stopped cold. It was already turning. So it wasn't my sisters. But if it wasn't them then what was it? I had barely finished my thought before...Ponyboy stepped out of the closet and turned to look at me.

"Would you mind telling me where I am?"

OH. MY. GOSH.

I stood there actually looking at Ponyboy! The person from my book! Seeing them in your mind is one thing, but seeing them in person is something totally different. I slammed the door shut, not wanting Darry or Sodapop to come waltzing through also. I kept standing there for a second, mentally freaking out. What was I going to do with him? I couldn't exactly bounce downstairs and go, "Hey mom! Had a great day at school! Oh and by the way, Ponyboy just walked out of my closet!" I crumpled onto my bed putting my head in my hands.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Whats wrong? Whats wrong is the fact that the secret I've been hiding from the world for the past fifteen years just got a lot harder to hide.

"Nothing, nothing at all. A fictional character just appeared in my closet but every things fine. Its just an average day." I huffed, blowing my fringe upwards, away from my face. I stalked around my room, thinking furiously. I thought I might blow up from all of this stress. First books can speak to me, and now characters from books can appear in front of me. And you thought your life was hard. I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the rustling of pages until it was right behind me. I whipped around, and was faced by a tornado of paper that, five seconds ago, had been my book. I screamed. Who wouldn't? The wind kept blowing for about thirty seconds more as the tornado advanced on me. When it was over, all the paper dropped to the ground, fluttering and flipping in the air. I sat down beside the pile, morning my book. I even managed to forget about a certain book character that had been sitting on my bed. But he was gone. The only thing left was the indentation in the bed where he had sat.

Was I just crazy? No. No, I wasn't. I had figured out many years ago that I wasn't. But that didn't mean that I didn't have a very overactive imagination. Knowing that this was going to make life harder I set about cleaning up the remains of my lost book. Birds twittered away outside, not a care in the world. Yeah, right. As if thats possible. The sunlight pouring through the windows burned my back as I scooped up pieces of paper and shoved them into the trash can. Ouch! What was that? I carefully picked up the thing that I had cut my hand on. It was a piece of a pop bottle. Ponyboy's pop bottle. So I hadn't imagined it. I never thought that I would be able to say it but, this just got weirder.

"Everything okay honey?" My mothers voice floated up the stairs.

"Fine mom! Every thing's fine." I tried not to sound to mad, it wasn't her fault that her daughter was such a world class freak. Okay, so maybe it was her fault, but only a little. Genetics and all that. But its not like she could control it. Whats the point in getting mad when nothing will change it? I can hear the books, I can see the books, now I can meet the characters, and nothing can change it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on Ally! We're going to be late!" A note of annoyance was easily detectable in my friends voice.

"I'm almost done!" I called. I knew she wasn't going to be happy. I'd told her that about five times already. But I was in the midst of trying to rid myself of a unicorn that was making its way around my room. I turned trying to see if that would bring on a paper tornado. A rustle of paper. Yes! It worked. I turned around to a flurry of paper. "Done!" I called to Miranda downstairs. Her 'whisper' of "Finally" was still heard up in my room. I smiled and heard Diana giggling. Time for a night out. I threw my door open and dashed down the stairs, heels clicking all the way. Click, clack, click, clack. Its almost haunting. Appearing in the living room doorway, I surveyed the scene. My two best friends were splayed out on the couch, absorbed in their favorite television show, Bones. I heard that the books were good, but I don't read them, for obvious reasons.

"You guys ready?" I made my presence in the room known.

"I think the real reason is, are you?" They both looked me up and down. Okay so maybe I was a little scantily clad, but seriously, we're going clubbing, isn't everyone?

"Yes," I tried my best to sound annoyed, but a smile had wiggled its way onto my face and there was no getting rid of it now. "Well, lets get going then." I shooed them off the couch and out the door, pausing only to make sure said door was locked.

An hour later the music was blaring in our ears and cold drinks were making their way down our throats.

"Where are Collin and Dean? I thought we were supposed to meet them here."

"I don't know where they are!" Diana giggled, already a bit tipsy. She doesn't have a very high tolerance. "They were supposed to be here." She smiled. It didn't matter to her. She was drunk, and it was fun. But it mattered to me. It wouldn't be a perfect night until all of my four friends were standing around me. So I set off to look for Dean and Collin. I found them on the other side of the club sitting in a booth, staring at the women walking by.

"People watching, boys?" I quirked an eyebrow. I loved teasing them.

"Uh, sure." Collin replied. Okay so he was sober. Dean, on the other hand, looked like he had seen better days. "Where have you been?"

"We've been standing over at the bar, wondering the same thing."

"I texted Diana five minutes ago that we were here, I didn't get a reply." Colling said, clearly trying to point out that it wasn't his fault.

"That wouldn't have done much good. I'm afraid the poor girl has already had one to many. I giggled at the goofy grin that appeared on Collins face. He had a sweet spot for Diana. She was lucky, he was really, really hot.

"Why don't you bring them over here then?" I chuckled at his anxiousness and headed away to grab the girls. When I found them they were laughing uncontrollably about something that they probably didn't even remember.

"Come on, I found the guys." They snapped their heads around. They had obviously been unaware of my presence, until then. They got up, wobbling slightly on their mile high heels. We all tottered our way over to the guys.

"I'm _back_!" The way I say the last word makes me seem as though I'm a victim of murder that has risen from the grave to avenge my untimely death. Collin and Dean both laughed, Dean just a little bit to raucously. Miranda was on the verge of hiding behind me, she was never comfortable around drunk people. She's embarrassed for them I think. Honestly I think its hilarious. We shoved the boys aside and dropped into our seats. Collin glared at me as I shoved my purse down into the small crack of space in between us, obviously angry that it was me sitting here and not Miranda.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The waiter looked us up and down as he spoke. I smiled, cheekily up at him, I never miss a good opportunity to flirt.

"Sure," I said, still smiling. "We'll have an Abita Amber each." I love Abita. It reminds me of home. I've got the girls hooked on it too. Its just so dang good!

He looked at me with a weird look on his face. I asume he expected me to order so fru fru drink that all the other girls like. Not me and the girls, we decided a long time ago that we didn't do those mixed drinks. The waiter left, still sporting the confused look, now with the head shaking to match.

Suddenly Ron Weasly had popped up in my head. Oh crap, who was walking around a club with a copy of Harry Potter? A red head was moving through the crowd towards us.

"You know guys? I think I need to go." I got up and was gone before they had a chance to argue. I headed straight towards the red head bobbing around in front of me. The only reason that people weren't staring was that they were all to drunk to pay any attention.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" I had seen him before so I had a feeling that he might know me.

"I was looking for you!" Yep. He definitely remembered me. So that meant that he probably remembered what happened that summer. I looked away from him. My tear filled eyes searching for something else to look at other than the boy I had loved.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated him. He had no right to come back like this.

"You don't have to look for me Ron. You need to leave right now."

"I know I need to leave, but when I go your coming with me." I looked at him shocked and on the verge of laughter. He looked completely serious. As if he didn't know what he had just said was impossible. So impossible it was literally laughable. I might be able to summon the characters out of the books but that didn't mean that I could go into the books themselves.

"Thats impossible Ron, you know it is."

"No its not! I did some research..." I cut him off.

"You open a book?" I snorted. "Yeah right. Thanks for the laugh though." I turned to go, hoping that a paper tornado was about to take place but instead of that I got a hand on my shoulder, Ron's hand. He jerked me back to him and I screamed. No one noticed.

"Like I said, your coming with me." His voice was low now, a snarl in my ear. I grimaced at the feeling of his hot breath on my ear. That was not a normal occurrence. Last summer I would have savored it because it meant that Ron was with me. Now all it meant was trouble.

He dragged me to the back door of the club. Pushing the door open with his elbow he threw me onto the ground outside. As the ground met me I wondered through the pain how he had gotten so violent. I rolled over, wiping the blood from the scrape on my cheek.

"What the hell Ron!?" I couldn't believe him. Yes he had broken my heart, but physically hurting me? Even he hadn't sunk so low.

"Your coming back with me!" He was shouting now. His anger showing in his eyes. I knew he would kill me if I refused. No matter how crazy it was. A telling tear leaked from the corner of my eye. He smirked.

"Scared? Don't worry, you'll be home soon." He took his wand out and I gasped. He was actually serious. He also took out what looked like a napkin that was covered in Ron's slanted writing. He began reciting a spell. I was shaking now, this was the first time my talent had put me in real danger.

BOOM! Ron was knocked off his feet as a portal exploded into existence in front of us. I took his fall as an opportunity and was running down the alley before he knew what was happening.

"CRUCIO!" I tripped over my own feet as the pain hit me. No one could ever properly describe the pain this spell caused. As the pain receded from my body, I could see Ron standing over me, smiling.

"You never learn do you? You can't escape me." I spat at his feet and his fist clenched. He was obviously having trouble controlling his temper. He did always have problems with that. One of his least appealing traits, that and his tendency to go a little crazy when he didn't get what he wanted.

Seems like that little habit had gotten a bit worse. He was stalking around in front of me, murmuring, ears getting redder, like they did when he was flustered.

"We have to go!" He said finally, dragging me roughly to my feet. He pulled me to the portal and pushed me inside. One whirl of glowing light later I was standing in the middle of...the burrow.

I couldn't decide if this was really amazing or really, really scary. I heard clicking behind me and knew what I was turning around to see, Molly's clock. It was just as cool as it was made out to be, but, I was in the middle of the wizard world and I wasn't going to spend all of my time staring at it. Footsteps behind me drew me from my thoughts. Ginny was working her way down the stairs right as Ron was tumbling out of the portal behind me. Ginny stopped short, stared for a second and then looked around me.

"Ron? Who is this?" Her eyebrows were raised and suspicious. Ron had a wild look of crazed happiness plastered on his face.

"This is Ally, my fiance."

"Your WHAT?" I screamed, sure that I had to have misheard. Even the new Ron couldn't be that crazy. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Sure Ron, whatever." Ginny quipped, smirking. She grabbed her broom stick and ran out the door before I could enlist her help to get away from her newly mental brother. Ron walked up from behind me and grabbed my arm.

"My rooms at.."

"At the top, I know." I jerked my arm away from him and pounded my way up the stairs, making as much noise as possible.

"Ron! Keep it down!" I heard Molly's voice from the depths of the house. Ron jumped a few stairs to cover my mouth before calling back.

"Yes mom!" I rolled my eyes before turning from Ron and contiuing up to his room, my footsteps now whisper quiet against the stairs. He could've killed me, I knew that now, and that was the only reason I complied.

Upon reaching Ron's room he forced me to the floor before walking into his closet.

"Funny how whenever I see you, you always mess up my clothes" I could hear the smugness that he felt, in his voice. It was sick.

"Oh ha ha, Ron. Such a comedian." I stuck my toungue out at him, even though he couldn't see it. I looked around the room. It was just as I had seen when reading the books, plastered with all things Chudley Cannons. I sighed, what was this leading to? "Uh Ron, what year is it?"

"Its right before my seventh year."

"What! Your not even done with school yet! What are you going to do with me? Lock me in the closet and make me pretend I don't exist?"

"No. Your going to school with me." He poked his head out of the closet, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

_**AN: Sorry this took so long! I'm in the middle of writing my term paper and everythings really hectic right now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Alice in Wonderland. Or anything else I might of mentioned that is copyrighted. Which this work is, by the way. **_


End file.
